


Creep

by EllySketchit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: Sanji, desperate, eats a bunch of "plot berries" that make him lose control and take advantage of Elly, who gave up on his love a long time ago....





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: heavily described rape with lots of sweet talking from the aggressor.**

Sanji scratched his head, stirring up his soft blond hair. He smoothed it in the next moment, then frowned, looked around again, and sighed. His stomach growled again and he ignored it as he pressed through the branches of the dense foliage. He'd always made fun of the asshole swordsman for getting lost, he thought bitterly. Now it had been a day in the forest and he hadn't even found any water. Sanji had faced starvation before - he knew the human body could go a long time without food.

He needed water.

There had to be a stream someplace! He'd used all his skills to try and find a water source, had even climbed up to the top of one of the great trees and surveyed around. Nothing. Nothing, and he was desperate. As he passed that odd-looking berry bush again he paused, then squatted on his haunches. He didn't know if they were poisonous or not, but it didn't matter now, did it? He would try a few. If his stomach didn't cramp up or anything bad happen, he'd pop a few here and there. They looked juicy and probably had a high water content. Sighing, he picked a handful and placed one tentatively in his mouth.

Elly grumbled to herself as she pressed forwards, trying to move as quickly as possible towards the location she'd scented Sanji. That damned fool had gotten lost. What an idiot. She growled under her breath as she pictured him back on the ship, flaunting his 'ordeal' and trying to get kisses or special treatment from Nami.

Like she said: idiot.

She finally reached a small clearing and there he was, laying across from some strange-colored berry bushes.

"Fine. Now we can go home." She pushed at him with a foot and he got up as if he were still sleepy.

"Angel," he gasped wearily. "Oh thank god." His arms slipped low around her body, pulling her warmth to him. "You're here."

"Ah... hey, watch it," Elly frowned and shoved him off. His arms wrapped around her again and she blinked. "Sanji?"

"Hush, sweetie." His speech was slurred and there was an odd, sickeningly-sweet scent hovering about his neck. No, not his neck, his -

"What!" His lips. He leaned forward and crushed his mouth to hers, delving deeply with his tongue and humming with pleasure. The taste was in his mouth, a bitter tang that was gone in a moment. Now she only tasted smoke. Wait, he was kissing her! Elly placed her hands on his chest and shoved. I might have well as tried to push a rock, she reflected sourly. She had seen him flaunt his well-sculpted abdomen more than once with a shirt that was sort of unbuttoned, or when they had all gone swimming. She realized he was probably stronger than she was and that flooded her with a kind of paralyzing terror. Sanji wasn't himself. He was drugged, and what did it look like he wanted? She swallowed hard, her throat clicking.

This could be bad.

He parted for air and the pale woman did the only thing she could do: she called for help. To hell if they found her in his arms, they'd know she had tried to escape. Damn him for being an ass, too. He should have known better than to eat anything! But although the blond man was groggy with the after effects of the berries he wasn't stupid. His kiss sealed off her next cry and he began to slip his tie free from the loose knot that held it around his neck.

"Quiet, beautiful," he gasped, snapping it around her head when she tried to scream again. "I don't want those idiots spoiling our moment." One hand deftly tied the swatch of silk while the other grabbed and held her wrists above her head. She was gagged in a minute, effectively sealing off her mouth from alerting anyone that could be nearby. "Much better," he purred. "Oi, stop that." He'd let go of her hands for a moment and she'd tried to claw him in the face.

"Mfft!"

"If you change form I'll just hold your tail," he mused. "Haven't you always said that only your lover gets to do that?" He reached down and stroked her lower belly with his free hand. Her eyes widened and she stilled. Damn it! There went another idea. Elly tried to buck him off next, frantically casting glances left and right. _Someone had to hear it if there was a struggle. Hadn't they all been close behind her?_

"If you don't lie still, Angel, I'm going to have to bind those wrists up."

"Hrrr..." Growling. His visible eye widened, face blushing with desire. He started to pant harder and bent over her to rub his body along hers. His prominent erection brushed her leg and she flinched away from it.

"God, that's hot," he groaned. "I didn't try hard enough to impress you," he mourned. "I always thought you were special." Sanji paused, his hair blowing in the faint breeze. The fine strands caught the light and glinted prettily, like thin lines of gold. Elly was amazed that things around her still seemed beautiful in the midst of this hell. He had taken off his jacket and shirt by now, still carefully holding her down so she couldn't wriggle free like she was trying to. She wasn't going to give up. And yet, her eyes wandered across his chest, down the fine line of blond that no one could see because it was so light.

"You like what you see?" Shit! She snarled at him through the gag and tried to form some semblance of words. "Mmm-hmm." He took one of her hands and placed it on his abdomen. Her eyes widened, her cheeks burning so hot she felt like they might be bleeding. "Ah, you're blushing. Is that maidenly confusion?" He whispered in her ear, his voice low and dangerously sexy.

"Are you still a virgin, my sweet Angel?" He sighed when he saw tears building up in her eyes. She sagged in his hold, biting her bottom lip and thinking as hard and fast as she could. No one was around or close enough to help. He was stronger than she was. He would take her even if she changed form, because he knew how to make her change back. If she changed and he did that she would lose all volition. Her throat hurt from trying to scream through the tie in her mouth and it didn't work anyway. Sanji was undressing her now, cooing with appreciation. When he'd pushed her tank top up and exposed her chest he whistled softly.

"You are, aren't you? Who were you waiting for?" He kissed the hollow between her breasts and she closed her eyes, the tears finally spilling hotly down her cheeks. Not you, she thought sadly. A long time ago she had thought he would make a good companion, someone to love and protect her. But that was before she had seen his near obsession with anything female and especially Nami. For once she wished that red-haired girl was here. At least she wouldn't lose anything if she was in her place. She gave in and cried freely for awhile as he mouthed her nipples, commenting on how stiff they had gotten. Elly squirmed. He was an attractive man, she never denied that. She'd wondered what he would be like, what this would be like. But he wasn't faithful in the sense that she needed him to be, and that was why she didn't want him.

Okay, scratch that. His kisses and hungry lips and tongue were causing her to feel very uncomfortable. He smelled good, like expensive cologne and dusky smoke. He tasted good, his kisses slow and delicious. Wait... wait, she wasn't supposed to enjoy this! Sanji was undeniably handsome and to tell the truth she had always fantasized about him a little.

"Shh, my sweet Angel." He licked her lips languidly and she suppressed a shiver. God. He was going to rape her and she was more than likely going to end up enjoying it. The horrible thought caused her to struggle anew, bending all her efforts on her wrists and arms. If she could threaten his hands at all she might have a chance. Even in his drunken stupor he might back off.

"Bad girl," he chided softly. "I see what you're doing." He quickly took a sleeve of his shirt and tied it even tighter than he had the gag around one of her wrists. She managed to get one free but all she could grab hold of was his shoulder. Her nails dug in and he gasped. Elly grimly clawed deeper, feeling a sick triumph as blood welled up from several thin slashes on his pale skin. But he twisted around with his limber body and managed to grasp hold of her arm despite her struggles. Hot disappointment soured her mouth; it hadn't been enough. She wanted to cry but wasn't surprised when no more tears would come. Sanji finished binding his prisoner's wrists together and then grunted, peering over his shoulder at the wounds she had made. He rubbed a long finger on a cut, spreading the blood around. They both stared at the bright red on his finger pad.

"A little rough, but that's all right." Incredibly, he was smiling at her. She tried to bite him this time when he kissed her and he slapped her side gently. "No."

Elly stared at him.

"I mean it, Angel. You mark me again and I'll mark you." He slid his warm mouth over to her neck and sucked lightly, biting now and then. She choked. No! No, no, no... she could maybe hide the pain and embarrassment of the rape itself, but any markings and they would all guess she had been fooling around. She whimpered and twisted, turning her head sharply to the side.

"You don't want that, do you?" She shook her head from side to side wildly, purple locks swinging. The tears she had cried earlier had mostly dried but she could feel the salty stickiness of where they had dripped. One of her tresses got caught by her mouth and she couldn't even brush it away. Sanji did, his touch light and oddly tender. He tucked the strand behind her ear and kissed her again, softer this time.

"Let's get these off, then." His hands unzipped her denim shorts and he shuddered all over when he saw her panties. She closed her eyes wearily. Maybe if she just relaxed it would be over quick and she could crawl away. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. His fingertips grazed her crotch and she jerked, she couldn't help it. Sanji dragged the thin silk underwear down to where he had left her shorts. The bunched fabric made it even harder for her to move but she assumed he wouldn't have any problems getting what he wanted. Naked, laying on the cool mossy undergrowth and listening to the jingling sounds he was making, she thought about the time when she did want him to make love to her.

"Rggh!" That was a mistake. Elly forced her tongue at the gag and screamed as loud as she could. She couldn't let this happen when she wanted to be whole for a man that could love her, not just lust after her!

"I need you, Angel, and I'll have you..." A bird screamed someplace above them. The breeze ruffled through the treetops, causing a few random leaves to blow past. No one came to her aid. No one heroically showed up at the last minute to save her. The sounds she had heard before had been the lean cook removing his pants and she felt him on her now, a hard heat that she knew would never be able to forget.

"Oh god," Sanji half-growled in her ear. "You feel so warm down there." He shifted and she felt his body press on hers completely for the first time. His chest on her own, his loins against hers. He was lithe and tight in all the right areas, muscled thicker in his thighs which bunched and trembled. She still hadn't opened her eyes so he kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips. If only he wasn't so freaking romantic while he did this! Couldn't he do it and get it over with?! She opened them when he told her to, fearing another love bite, and stared into his single blue eye. It burned with a passionate fever that left her thinking all her struggles had been futile.

"I won't hurt you," Sanji whispered as he moved to penetrate her. "I promise." His voice wavered on the last word, yearning for the velvet darkness to surround his aching member. He didn't understand why she had sagged in his arms suddenly. Had she fainted? The tip of his penis touched that warmth and he gasped brokenly, everything else forgotten but his blind desire. It took only a moment for him to thrust gently forward. He moaned in delight when he felt a slight resistance. She really was a virgin. Only a little more pressure and he would take her all the way. His blood boiled, muscles tense as he delicately pushed past that thin membrane. He heard her cry and bent to soothe her with kisses, murmuring all the while.

"Did I hurt you? It's all right, love, really." A kiss, a light lick on her lips. "I'll make all that nasty pain go away and you'll only feel pleasure in a minute..." He pulled back and then moved forward again, slow and steady. He did this until he felt her start to shake underneath him. Ahhh, reaction. He needed that almost as badly as he needed to be all the way inside her when he came. His mouth parted, he threw his neck back in abandon, cords straining, sweating. Shivering. Oh, it was so good. It was everything he wanted and more. Now if she would come for him, tighten all around his throbbing manhood and bring him off in that special way he loved so much it would make this perfect.

"Is this better?" His body rose and fell in a movement as old as time itself. His leg strength really helped here; he could pace himself well as he balanced above her, moving as much as he wanted as long as he didn't get too excited. She was so soft against him. His hands caressed her breasts as he kissed her neck, close to the bruise he'd made before. Elly had found she could cry again after all. She had begun weeping afresh as quietly as she could, trying to gasp through the gag. Her body had betrayed her. The cook's steady sex had caused the reaction she had so feared. She came, gasping, seeing spots when she couldn't get enough air through the wrapped cloth in her mouth. The feeling wasn't soft and sweet like she had always thought it would be but brittle, sharp. Sanji's next thrust was harder, his body demanding that he speed up and release himself of his pent-up seed.

"You're my Angel now." He shivered and began to pant in the final throes of orgasm. Her body squeezed him deliciously and the pleasure was intense, maddening even. She had long since given up entirely and lay as if dead but he didn't notice. The dappled sunlight hit their entangled bodies, shining and showing flecks of sweat, blood and tears randomly as Sanji finished. "You're so special, love. That was so..." he gasped and dropped his head on her shoulder. He would have stayed that way longer, but a shadow descended upon the little clearing as the leaves crunched under a heavy footfall.

"What the hell's wr-" The crashing of leaves stopped short. There was a nightmare sound halfway between a gargle and a roar of pure rage. Roronoa Zoro's eyes darkened as he took in the scene before him. A strangled shout had brought him in this direction minutes ago. He had rushed forward as fast as he could.

But not fast enough.

Zoro froze as the thin blond cook pulled himself back. His body parted from hers with a moist sound, thick white semen dripping from his spent penis onto her thigh. The big man's tan face turned purple, veins standing out on his neck and forehead. Sanji wobbled for a moment, his eye fixing on the green-haired man who was clenching his fists so hard the knuckles were white. Blood seeped out from his palms as his fingernails dug into his flesh.

"What am I doing here?" Sanji blinked once and then fainted, falling heavily to the ground. Zoro's hands bled for several moments as he considered the situation, the bright red fluid dripping onto the green moss. The pale woman was bruised in several areas, tied up and gagged with Sanji's clothing. The cook had taken her and by the looks of his shoulder and the bindings it had been by force. Zoro snarled and suddenly whirled around, grabbed an inoffensive young tree around the middle and tore it half out of the ground. Birds flew up, screeching with terror, fleeing the scene of the crime as he ran forward to drop by her side.

"Cat?"

She wouldn't open her eyes and she was even paler than usual. Her pulse was low and she was half-stifled from trying to breathe through the gag when her weeping had caused her nose to stop up. Zoro snapped the offending tie off with a single wrench of his hands then concentrated on hers. He untied her wrists, gently massaging them to get the blood flow started again. Sanji muttered something from close by and he grimly ignored the man, instead choosing to bundle Elly up in his own shirt. Her own clothing was too torn to be of much use. Zoro held her helplessly, starting to panic and still blinded by fury. No one deserved what had happened here. He got up and scowled at the cook's inert body. He couldn't leave him here. The crew would want to know what happened and Chopper would want to see him. The swordsman picked up an ankle and dragged him along behind as he cradled Elly carefully in one arm.

"Gotta get back to the ship." He'd left himself a trail this time so he could get back faster. Now he was glad he had. Moving as fast as he could without jostling her too much he raced back home. Sanji he didn't concern himself about. The ass could wake up with a monumental headache when this was all over for all he cared. Or a concussion.

"Where the fuck am I? Damn it, marimo head!" Sanji had roused himself by the time they reached the ship. All traces of his grogginess were completely gone and he seemed almost back to normal. Then he saw what condition he was in and yelped, clapping his legs together with his palms covering his naked self. He glanced around, vaguely recalling that Angel had come to get him and saw her in Zoro's arms. He hissed with anger, his face turning red ...and he saw her. She was staring right at him, terrified. Her hands gripped the swordsman's shirt and she clung to him for protection. The big man was clumsily holding her closer for comfort without even realizing it. "What happened," he asked no one in particular.

"Don't let him near me," she sobbed softly. "Zoro..."

"Don't worry." The swordsman's voice was as cold as ice. He turned his back on the naked cook and walked up the gangplank, leaving him to his own defenses. Sanji swore and raced after him, trying to get to his room as fast as possible. The ladies shouldn't see him like this! He hoped Angel was all right, although something about his condition and the big idiot's blind rage nagged at him. He made it to his bedroom safely because the entire ship was afire with curiosity and worry about her condition. God, he was a mess! He discarded the clothing he had picked out in favor of showering first. He was covered in dirt and little pieces of moss. Plus his shoulder hurt.

"Got to get cleaned up." He turned the taps, ran the water and looked down at himself. Oh, shit, was that what he thought it was? He did have that lazy feeling he sometimes got after - well, after being with a woman. And he was dismayed to find that his body was sticky below. Sanji gingerly touched himself and winced. Um. That was it.

He couldn't have.

Not her.

Not that way.

He stepped into the shower, letting the water wash over him. He soaped quickly and efficiently, taking time to clean his shoulder well, letting his mind wander.

She smelled like lavender.

Well, of course he knew that. It wasn't as if he hadn't leaned close to her before and caught that heart-stopping fragrance. He snorted. He was imagining things. But why had she been terrified of him? The water turned off, pink swirling down the drain as the blood washed away. He was toweling off when the bathroom door slammed open.

"The fuck?"

"Sanji!" It was the little reindeer. Oh. Of course.

"I'm fine," he grunted, wrapping the towel around his waist. "Something scratched me - probably a tree branch."

"Sanji." He heard the wavering tone in the doctor's voice and snapped his head up. He was biting back tears, his large eyes overflowing and his nose dripping. "How could you?!" Chopper bawled, pointing at him with a hoof.

"Oi, what? Last thing I really clearly remember is eating a bunch of berries in that stupid forest." He made a face. "They tasted like ass, but I was getting dehydrated. Probably still am. I've got a shitty headache."

"Berries?"

"I scraped a few off my ...well, never mind. But if you want to see 'em, they're here." He fished around in the drain and handed them over.

"Sanji, you don't remember?" He took the berries and twitched his ears up at the tall man, who had lathered his face and was now carefully shaving.

"Is Angel all right?"

"She's sleeping." Chopper sniffled, the tears coming again. "Zoro saw what you did." The blade nicked his chin. Blood slowly trickled from the cut as the blond man swore.

"Damn it! What? Saw me what?"

It was some time later when Chopper left a very shaken Sanji in his room. He was ice cold, shaking despite the fact that he had dressed and it was a warm night tonight. He sat on the edge of his bed, his visible eye wide with disbelief. Damn him. Damn him! He was a fucking bastard. He was a creep, a jerk, a heel. He had done the one thing he swore he'd never do: assault a lady. Not only that, it was one that he had sworn to protect. He'd done worst thing a man could do to any woman. The good little doctor had suggested that he not wait to speak to her again. She was freshly hurt and the trauma left untended would fester worse than any wound. It was possible and he owed her that much - a chance to try and explain himself, apologize.

"What have I done?" He covered his face with his hands, moaning. "She'll hate me forever!" He bunched his shoulders and got up, swinging his arms as he walked towards the doctor's rooms. This was going to be one of the most difficult things he had ever done in his life. What made it worse was how she was laying on the medical bed when he got there, all curled up. She looked pale and shaken, the bruise on her neck standing clearly out in the dim overhead lights.

"Angel." He dared to stroke her cheek with a cautious hand. "Wake up." He nervously caressed her face, hoping she was all right, absently wishing he had been impotent or something when he'd attacked her. "Please wake up!" He tried to smile at her when she slowly blinked her eyes open. They were pale lavender instead of the usual purple and didn't seem to focus properly. She smiled bitterly back when she saw whose face was so close to hers.

"It's you." Sanji's face fell. She didn't trust him anymore. He'd just had some hope that he hadn't done what Chopper had told him. Her expression and her tense body language told him they had been right. He blushed with confusion and worry.

"I didn't remember at first," he blurted out. "They told me." They stared at each other for a few moments. Elly shook her head at last and turned away from him.

"Don't look at me," she whispered.

"I'll fix it," he heard himself husking.

"It's over," she shrugged. "Nothing to fix."

"I'll make it better, damn it, don't say that!" Sanji reached out towards her instinctively and she flinched from his light touch.

"Do you really think you can?"

"Knock that shit off!" His hoarse snarl cut through her melancholia. "This was bad, fucking horrible, and I don't deserve your forgiveness!" His last sentence was delivered in a half-insane howl as he pounded the decking with a thick-soled foot.

"If you don't really want me it's all right." Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks. She was really getting tired of crying; her eyes were sore from it all. "You don't need excuses. I'm a big freaking girl and I can handle this myself." Hearing her speak so violently caused his throat to tighten.

"No," he said quietly. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her up on the cot. Elly gasped and was about to scream but he shook his head. "You can hit me if you want," he told her in such a sad tone that she stopped struggling at once.

"Damn you, Sanji!" She let her forehead drop on his chest when he carefully held her in both arms."Damn you for making me love you!" She gasped all of this in such a rush that it left her breathless, hiding her face in his striped button-down shirt. She sat that way for several minutes until she felt a hand on her back. Sanji stroked her gently, picking her up in much the same way that Zoro had when he'd saved her from him before. He didn't speak but walked out of sickbay, throwing his suit jacket on the cot where she had been as a sort of note that would let the reindeer know where she was. He slowly made his way back to his room, pausing every now and then to kiss the silently weeping woman reassuringly.

When he got to the door he banged it open with a casual blow of his foot.

"Chopper said you weren't injured," he said softly, laying her on the small bed in the corner of the room. He propped a pillow under her head and climbed on it himself, causing the mattress to squeak in protest. "Not ...well, no arms broken or any cuts. Just this." He lightly touched the hickey on her neck. He paused, remembering she had just been raped. That he had raped her. Slowly, so as not to frighten her, he laid his body over hers and kissed her mouth. This time she felt the fuzz of his chin as his mouth worked on her own. He was calm and gentle, holding her but not restricting her movement if she wanted to escape.

"I feel bad." She shuddered convulsively.

"Would you like to feel me instead?" Sanji placed an open palm over her heart, feeling it as it thumped crazily. "You're afraid because you lost something. But I can give it back to you."

"You can't give me back what I lost," she said simply. 

"I can if you lost your heart," he said simply. He took the hand back that rested on her chest and gently clasped hers to his own left side. He watched as her eye color deepened, emotions playing across her face. "You can have mine."

"Damn it, Sanji," she husked painfully.

"I'm serious. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you... my sweet, innocent Angel. I'd kill anyone that ever did this to you and I don't know how to fix it because it was me." She saw something she'd never expected when he said this last. A tear trickled down his face. He hastily wiped it away, scowling at himself, but she had seen it.

"I'm scared," she admitted in a tiny voice.

"I can't change what I did," he said, hanging his head. "I can only give you better memories. If you'll let me. I'll do anything you want," he murmured. "Look, I can love you like this..." He pulled her into a closer embrace, laying on his side. "I'm not on top. What? What's wrong?"

"You said love," she whispered.

"That's what it should be!" He laid his hand over hers on his heart. "There's a difference between sex and making love, damn it!" He groaned. "Please don't do that, though," he added in a much softer tone of voice. Startled, she looked around.

"Do what?"

"Move your hand like that. Unless you want me." Elly twitched the hand that laid on his chest. It was over his heart, but it was also over a flat male nipple. She had moved restlessly and brushed it with her palm. Curious, she drew her fingers together and rubbed at the firm nub of flesh. Sanji gulped and hung his head, his hand carefully squeezing her side. Gently she tormented him, pinching his nipple and causing his lithe body to wrack with shivers and his breathing to speed up. He made no move to touch her other than his hand lightly gripping her side.

"Yes."

"What?" His voice was thick and rough. "Yes, what?" She looked around nervously as if he was going to jump on her the moment she said it. He held himself in check, praying that she would tell him.

"I want you to help me not be afraid." Lower than a whisper.

"It's okay," he gasped with some relief. "It's all right. Tell me what you want and I'll do it. Even if you want ...someone else." She jumped almost guiltily and his shoulders sagged.

"Someone else?"

"You do, right? It might have been me, but I ruined it." He nodded. "It's not a problem, I understand."

"You're an ass, Sanji." She slapped his face. The impact wasn't as hard as she could have managed but it stung because she had bothered more than anything else. He rocked back slightly but made no move to shield himself from further blows.

"I'd let you hurt me if I knew it would make you feel better," he said quietly.

"You know what I want." Elly frowned and pulled away from him, yanking her arm out of his gentle hold. "Can you love someone and not be a - a lecherous little fuck? Is that not possible?" Sanji's eye twitched at the vulgar word.

"Angel!"

"Can't handle me being brutal? I can't stand you. It's not a good kind of love. It hurts me like you hurt me before. You don't want to love me and you're probably just guilty." She tried to stand up and had to grip the side of the wall to stand steady on her feet. Her head was bent but he could see her, flushed and tear-streaked and furious. The side locks were thin strips of hair and didn't cover the play of emotions on her face.

"But..."

"I thought you might actually love me." She paused. "I'm not sure about anything, all right? My body aches and I keep feeling your - you inside me. Even though you're gone. I hate that feeling!" She whirled on him, eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry," he gasped weakly.

"That's not good enough!" Sanji covered his mouth with one long-fingered hand as he drew his legs up in front of him. He flinched visibly as she started yelling. "I know Chopper said you were drugged, I know you weren't totally to blame, but I want ..." Elly trailed off. She didn't know what she wanted. There was a faint squeak of bedsprings and she looked quickly down. The lean man had fallen over, his legs still curled up in front of him and his head tucked in his arms.

"Leave me."

"Huh?"

"Leave me!" His body shook; spasms wracked him all over and she heard him gasping, choking. Confused, she leaned over him and heard the unmistakable sound of sobbing. He was trying to muffle it by hiding his face. She reached down and tugged at his hair, pulling him up enough so she could see the tears streaming down his cheeks. He squeezed his eye shut, face burning with rage and shame.

"Leave me, go to him instead," he snarled. "Go! I'm a shitty asshole and don't deserve forgiveness!"

"Him?" Eyes blank, she froze in place, fingers still twined in his blond hair. Sanji laughed wildly.

"Him! Who else? The fucking knight in fucking armor! Who saved you?" He reached out and pushed her away so firmly that she stumbled again. "Shouldn't you go?"

"Asshole." She whispered it wonderingly. The cook was furious because he hadn't wanted her to see him cry. He was obviously as angry at himself as she was at him.

"Damn it!" His eye widened when she came closer. "Don't - don't come near me..." Her arms wrapped around him, feeling the fine fabric of the tailored shirt he wore. Again, he was warm and he smelled like smoke. This time she also caught an extra scent of some exotic cologne and shaving cream. He'd showered and cleaned himself up like she had.

"Sanji?"

"Don't, please," he said wearily. "You're right. I thought I could make it better. I can't."

"No," she agreed. "You can't." He sagged in her arms, head hanging again with that glistening fall of hair swinging down. She touched his cheek and he jerked in surprise.

"You're still here," he whispered.

"I asked you before if you could make it not hurt," Elly reminded him.

"It shouldn't hurt," he murmured. Sanji raised his head and looked her right in the eyes. "I don't want you to think I tricked you." He sighed then, shaking his head. "I don't think it's a good idea to just... do it again. Not so fast."

"What?" Her voice betrayed her shock. "I thought..." He smiled faintly at her, wiping at his eyes with the back of one hand. His other caressed her cheek.

"That you'd just try again?" He smiled wryly. "After that? I know you're brave, but it's unnecessary. I can make you feel good without getting anything in return." Her brow furrowed and face began to burn with heat as his hand dipped lower. He started to stroke downwards, angling towards her breast. Sanji's voice had dropped to that low, sultry tone but it still held a wavering thread of concern. The hesitation caused her to relax more than anything. He wasn't sure of himself.

"Without getting anything in return? What does that mean?"

"You don't have to touch me at all unless you want to." His hand passed over her nipple and she shivered. "And if you want me to stop, tell me." He kissed the side of her neck.

"Ack..." The fact that her body still reacted to his scent, voice, and touch was so confusing she was completely tongue-tied. She kept telling herself that he had been drugged, it wasn't really him before. It had just been his uninhibited desire. If she got the whole package, she got gentleman Sanji. And he was telling her he would be kind.

"Just tell me 'stop'. I mean it." His skin was smooth except for the light patch on his chin. She kissed the scruffy gold fuzz, eyes closing so she could better hear the sound of his voice.

"All right."

"Is this alright?" His fingers tugged at the hardened nipple. It was so sensitive to his touch that she whimpered. "Angel?" Sanji's hand paused at the hem of her shirt.

"Yes," she husked quietly and his warm hand slid under her shirt, cupping her breast and humming with pleasure. "Slow..." she whispered, biting her lip. "Go slow."

"Whatever you want," came the hushed reply. He spoke into her ear, kissing her neck as his hand squeezed and hefted. "I don't want to say something that will upset you, but you're still an angel."

"Why do you call me that?" Sanji smiled.

"Your voice," he answered simply. "You don't have wings..." Here he brushed both his hands across her shoulder blades under her top, causing her to shiver. "But you sound like one when you sing."

"No," she murmured. "I don't."

"I think you do." He lifted the entire shirt off, gently pulling it over her head. His fingers inserted themselves under her bra and he removed that as well, pausing to let her help when she raised her arms. Elly blushed and instinctively moved to cover herself as the undergarment fell to the floor.

"Um. It's cold?"

"Will you let me hold you?" His arms enfolded her in a soft embrace and he hugged her quietly for awhile. She sighed at last and timidly slipped her arms around his neck, a tiny gasp escaping her when she felt his lips on her earlobe. Sanji's warm smoke-scented breath puffed in her ear. His lips brushed the edges, he slowly traced the outline with the tip of his tongue until she moaned and started to move. Her hands dug into his shirt, pulling the fabric in opposite directions.

"Ohhhh." She was taken aback by his patience and light movements. Everything was different. He was kind and his touches had the sincerity of true emotion behind them rather than blind lust.

"Angel," he panted. She heard the sadness in his voice and held him tighter. His body trembled; she felt it under her palms. But he said nothing more as he reached between them to touch her chest again. It was obviously affecting him, however. She heard his rough breathing, the hitched breaths he'd take now and then. He'd moved back a little bit and she saw drops staining the bed sheets dark below him. Sanji held his head low even as he cried and kissed her nipples languidly, taking his time and moving so slowly she scarcely felt him. The pleasure was so intense she started to squirm, her face taking on an alarming shade of purple as she struggled with herself. It felt so good. She couldn't believe this was the man that had raped her only hours before. That sobered her a little but she placed those thoughts on a back burner because his face was wet. He'd laid his cheek against her breast and husked her name. His tears were damp on her flushed skin.

"Sanji?" He just shook his head.

"How can I keep saying I'm sorry? Does it matter? They're only words." Sanji frowned and pressed his palm lightly on her lower belly. He feared she was hurt down there and was afraid to ask. Was it really okay to touch her there after he had ...you know?

"It doesn't feel bad," she said, startling him. "You actually were gentle."

"Wh - what?"

"I'm ...okay." She looked to one side. "And, and - it wasn't your fault." Now it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"I should have had more control," he mourned. His upturned face was paler than usual, and the golden hair was ruffled and half-stuck to his face on the one side.

"Then I should have fought you more." Sanji roused himself to come to her defense and saw what she was doing. He smiled wryly, hands massaging her belly in a comforting way.

"We can fix things, right?"

"I think." Elly's lavender eyes were doubtful. She opened her mouth to say something else but then shut it, blushing.

"Don't be shy, sweetheart," he murmured, kissing between her breasts. "Tell me you love me. It's all right, I ...I love you, too."

"Sanji!" Another hand was petting close to where her thighs joined. The slow burn of pleasure that was building in her lower belly flared. She didn't fear his touch there now, she wanted it. He laid the hand carefully, slowly on her jeans and looked at her.

"That's why we can fix things." He gently tugged on the zipper but didn't drag it down. "May I undress you, please? I want to make you sing." Sanji found he was caught up in a strange, melancholy kind of desire. He wanted to give her everything he could, please her, make her believe he never meant to injure her. His eyes wanted to tear up constantly and he wanted to kiss her, sobbing apologies into her mouth until it felt better. Right now his heart was breaking. She trusted him now, his angel. Look at her, only a little while after being brutally attacked and she's letting me touch her. He shook his head sharply, clearing his mind. Thinking bad thoughts wouldn't help. Filling their time and memories with better ones would.

"Now." He stroked her below with a finger and she nervously twitched her thighs as if to close them. "Should I stop?"

"N - no... it feels good, I just, you know, nervous."

"No need to be nervous." he raised himself, removing his hand and lifting her to sit on his lap. He settled back against the headboard, her back against his front, nuzzling her neck and covering the spot with light kisses. This time when he gently touched her he tried to find the little spot that would excite her. She tensed, and again he sat silent and still for a long time until she relaxed. His other arm, soft and cuddly in the light blue shirt he wore, was wrapped around her middle. He held her comfortably and started to rock back and forth. The motion was soothing and his fingertip brushed lightly on her pleasure center with every forward and backward movement. It was like he wasn't touching her at all but yet he was. Elly's hands grasped his arm.

"Oh my god... Sanji..."

"Yes," he breathed. That's what he wanted. He silently pleaded for her to enjoy herself. He tried to move even more slowly, lessening the pressure on his finger. Take it easy, he reminded himself. She was moaning with excitement, lost to the world around her in her pleasure. He rocked her and lapped at her shoulder, mouth burning on her skin. Hot. He was so hot, he wanted her so badly. The motions of her body against his were almost too much to bear. But he would. Sanji swallowed hard and continued to nuzzle her lovingly, patiently moving her body against his hand.

After several sweet minutes he kissed her neck and whispered that he loved her. Then he slipped a single finger inside her warm body. Sanji closed his eyes, hoping that he hadn't - didn't -- hurt her, praying that he hadn't somehow damaged her in a way he would never forgive himself for. But Elly's tears this time weren't of pain and rage. She clasped a hand to her mouth, eyes squeezed shut, body leaning forward with her strands of hair flinging about her face. The lean man's fingers had teased the orgasm from her and it was something she'd never felt before. It was slow and burned in her belly like fire, creeping through her loins until she couldn't hold back anymore and she wailed out loud. He removed his hand and unobtrusively wiped it on a tissue from the bed stand, making sure his other arm was still holding her. Silence reigned for some time. He held her with both arms, his hand loosely clasped around her middle, chin on her shoulder. He listened to her heavy breathing and tried to calm his body down. His body felt heavy below, like molten lead had settled in his balls. His penis was still stiff and it ached for attention, but he steadfastly ignored it.

"Aren't you hurting?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." He shifted her on his lap, sliding down so they could embrace each other on the bed. "I'm never going to forgive myself." Elly shook her head. She hadn't meant that. "What - this?" He stared down at himself, dismissing his tented slacks with a brief glance.

"Um."

"No!" He said sharply, softening it with a kiss on her cheek. "I don't get anything. And besides," he added, "aren't you sleepy?" 

"But..."

"Later," he murmured. " _Maybe_ later." He kissed her on the lips, mouth closed.

"Sure?"

"I'm certain." His mouth parted and he slipped his tongue inside, placing his hands on either side of her face. "Rest now. I'll hold you while you sleep."

"Sanji."

"Don't cry." He touched her face.

"I won't anymore..."

"We'll see. I'll do my best to keep it that way."


End file.
